1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to computing device detection systems and methods, and particularly to a system and a method for detecting errors occurring in a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
When a computing device (e.g., a computer, set-top box) is tested, it is required for an operator to rely on an error log generated by a base-board management controller (BMC) to find the reason why the computing device cannot operate normally. Multi-bit errors occurring in a memory of the computing device and internal errors occurring in a central processing unit (CPU) of the computing device may be among a plurality of issues causing the computing device to not operate normally. Accordingly, it is troublesome for the operator to determine which errors are occurring when the computing device is debugged.